


Started from the Bottom and Now We're Here

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it Kiyoyachi, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Captain Tsukishima Kei, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Relationship Advice, Rimming, Set in third year, Switching, Tsukkiyama is background but prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: “Next time we do it, I’m gonna bottom.”Hinata’s out of breath and still sex-stupid, flopped out boneless on Kageyama’s bed. He blinks sleepily, saying something that sounds like, “Wuh huh?”Hinata's determined to make this good for Kageyama, so he asks for advice. Tsukishima wants to launch himself into outer space.





	Started from the Bottom and Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost called Crowdsourcing until I realized that made it sound like group sex, which it isn't. I did, however, crowdsource for this title, so thanks to my friends for the million terrible puns I had to read before settling on this terrible pun, the least terrible of all the puns.

“Next time we do it, I’m gonna bottom.”  
   
Hinata’s out of breath and still sex-stupid, flopped out boneless on Kageyama’s bed. He blinks sleepily, saying something that sounds like, “Wuh huh?” But in his defense, he came in Kageyama’s mouth less than a minute ago.  
   
Kageyama has the same determined look on his face he gets whenever they play a match, and the fact that he makes the same faces during sex and volleyball has really been messing with Hinata’s mind. “I’m bottoming next time we do it,” he repeats. Hinata really wishes he’d call sex something other than _it_ , but he guesses this is better than the time Kageyama called it boning. “Your dick, my ass.” Then he makes a hand gesture, a finger through the circle of his fist.   
   
Hinata takes it back. This is worse. He uses the last of his energy to kick Kageyama in the shin.   
   
“Ow!” Kageyama shouts. “What was that for?”  
   
“ _You_!” Hinata kicks him again. “You don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”  
   
Kageyama catches Hinata around the waist, pulling him close so he can nuzzle right under Hinata’s ear. “Except yours soon,” Kageyama murmurs. “Right?”  
   
That’s still a little gross, so Hinata hates that it’s totally working for him. He sort of loves it, too, especially when Kageyama kisses his neck and runs one big hand down the middle of Hinata’s chest.   
   
“Right,” Hinata agrees weakly, and turns around in Kageyama’s arms so they can start making out again.   
   
*  
   
See, the thing is, they haven’t had sex a lot. It took them most of the way through second year to realize their tension was _tension_ , and they were already in third before they finally hooked up. And that was great! Is great. Really, really great.   
   
Hinata sighs to himself thinking about it, the way one second they’d been fighting and then Kageyama kissed him and then they went back to fighting again.  
   
And, yeah, since then they’d kissed a lot, but it’s hard to find time alone with their families or team always around, so hand stuff and mouth stuff and more stuff was always frantic and rushed. Kageyama had only... only been _inside him_ twice, total. And that was also great! Really, really, _really_ great.   
   
He gets why Kageyama wants a turn at it. The first time, with Hinata’s knees up around his chest and a pillow under his back, he nearly combusted from Kageyama filling him up, both of them saying things they’d never say when they weren’t two seconds from coming. Kageyama, open-mouthed and dripping with sweat, asking over and over if Hinata was all right, if Hinata was _good_  – that’s a memory that’s burned into his brain forever. It’s taking up real estate right next to the time in second year when Kageyama took off his shirt during practice, two months after stepping up his weight training.   
   
Hinata imagines Kageyama, red-faced and eyes shut, moaning and gripping his sheets while Hinata twists his fingers just right, and it draws a startled gasp out of him, even though he’s just sitting on the couch watching television.  
   
His mom ducks her head out of the kitchen. “Are you all right, Shouyou?”  
   
Hinata nods. Then he nods a hundred more times, just so she knows he’s definitely totally okay, for real, really! Then he bolts out of the room as fast as he can.  
   
When he gets to his room, Hinata leans against the back of his door and takes a few cleansing breaths. Okay, so he’s on board. He’s definitely going to do this. He’s going to fuck Kageyama and make Kageyama like it.  
   
He just might need some help first.  
   
*  
   
“What’s topping like?” Hinata asks. He scoots along the wall so that he’s sitting close enough to Tsukishima to hear his answer, looking up expectantly.

Tsukishima doesn’t answer. What he does do is blink twice, look around the gym, and then move away from Hinata.  
   
“Come on,” Hinata says, scooting closer again. “I know you heard me, Tokyo Tower. You and Yamaguchi have been together longer than me and Kageyama! What was the first time like for you? How do you get good at it fast? I need to know!”  
   
“The number you’re trying to reach is out of service,” Tsukishima says, looking anywhere but Hinata. But he doesn’t get up and walk away on his giant giraffe legs, so Hinata already knows he’s won.  
   
“I could just ask Kageyama, but it’s for him. That’s cheating. Besides, you’re the captain! You’re supposed to be supportive and give advice when your teammates ask for it.”  
   
Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “I didn’t even want to be captain.”

“Yes, you did,” Hinata says dismissively. “We all said so and you didn’t even complain once. So are you going to help? Or should I talk to Yamaguchi?” He starts to get up.

“Don’t,” Tsukishima says, grabbing the back of Hinata’s sweatshirt, but it’s too late. Yamaguchi hears his name and starts to jog over to them.

“What’s up?” Yamaguchi asks, sitting down on Tsukishima’s other side.

“Absolutely nothing,” Tsukishima says, just as Hinata whines, “Tsukishima won’t tell me what topping’s like, even though I just want it to be good for Kageyama. It’s not fair!”  
   
Yamaguchi laughs. “Kind of different answers there, guys.”  
   
“Listen to me, not him,” Tsukishima insists.

“ _No_ ,” Hinata says, and pouts. “Please? I need help.”

“We’ve known that for years,” says Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi pats Tsukishima’s knee. “What do you need to know?” he asks Hinata, who beams back at him.  
   
Tsukishima huffs out a great big breath, but he still doesn’t move away. “What if the king overhears this?” he asks. “We’re just in the gym.”  
  
Hinata waves his hand in front of his face. “He won’t. He’s doing his nails, so we won’t see him for at least forty-five minutes.”  
  
At that, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both nod. There’s no denying Kageyama’s manicure obsession.  
   
“Anyway,” Hinata continues, “we were – we were _you know_ –”  
   
Tsukishima makes a buzzer sound and an X with his arms. “If you can’t say it out loud, you’re not old enough to do it. Thanks for playing, better luck next time.”  
   
“Have you ever said it out loud, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi wonders.  
   
“I say it,” Tsukishima says grumpily.  
   
Hinata rolls his eyes. “Gah, _fine_. Kageyama gave me a blow job and after, my brain was so blank – all _ahhh_ and _ehhh_ , you know how it is!” Tsukishima, if possible, goes even more rigid, but Yamaguchi nods in understanding. “Anyway, he told me the next time we have sex, he wants me to top him instead the other way around and I just agreed even though I don’t know what I’m doing, so now my brain’s like _pwah_.” He makes explosion gestures on either side of his head.  
   
Tsukishima shudders.   
   
“You asked for it,” Yamaguchi reminds him.  
   
One of the second years jogs over then, a volleyball jammed under his arm. “Are we practicing today or what?” he asks, annoyed.  
   
Just like that, Tsukishima’s delicate sensibilities melt into his scary captain face, and the second year’s eyes widen as he stumbles back two steps. _This_ is why the rest of them voted him captain. “Everyone’s practicing blocks. Tell the others,” Tsukishima says. The second year nods, a lot, and tries to run off again, but Tsukishima puts up one hand, a _wait_ gesture that freezes the kid in his tracks. “Except you. _You_ need stamina training. Run thirty laps around the school.”

“But it’s rainy outside!”  
   
Tsukishima tilts his head. “Then run with an umbrella and hope you don’t blow away.” He makes a _shoo_ gesture and the second year runs off.  
   
“So?” Hinata asks, once they’re alone again. But Tsukishima is still ignoring him and Yamaguchi is too busy staring at Tsukishima with his mouth hanging open to answer. Hinata doesn’t completely get their thing, but that’s okay; it’s not like they completely get Hinata and Kageyama’s thing, either, and he likes to be supportive. As far as he knows they’re the only two gay couples at Karasuno, and Hinata likes to think they have their own volleybros doing volleybros club, even if he hasn’t ever mentioned that out loud. Besides, Hinata knows that look. It’s the same one Kageyama gets when their quick goes just right, or Hinata receives the ball perfectly, and it’s everything Hinata can do not to trip over his own feet when Kageyama drags him off somewhere after. “Yamaguchi, focus!” Hinata says, snapping his fingers, and Yamaguchi jolts and drags his eyes away from Tsukishima’s face.  
   
“Yes!” Yamaguchi says, sounding a little shaky. Tsukishima doesn’t look at either of them, but Hinata can see a little smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. “Uh, topping. Hmm. Which one of us went first, Tsukki? You, right?”  
   
Tsukishima starts to get up. “I’m going to get my headphones.”

“Don’t you dare,” warns Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima stays put.  
   
“So you guys take turns?”

Yamaguchi nods and his whole face lights up. “Yeah! At first I thought maybe Tsukki wouldn’t want to because he likes knowing exactly what’s going to happen, but he’s also kind of lazy –”  
   
“Hey.”  
   
“You are. So both ways works for both of us! I think the most important thing is listening to each other. Wouldn’t you say listening is key, Tsukki?”  
   
“My spirit is leaving my body,” Tsukishima replies.  
   
“Also, being relaxed. Really relaxed,” Yamaguchi continues, ignoring him. Yamaguchi starts getting a faraway look on his face, and that’s when Hinata knows the good stuff is about to start. Tsukishima must know this too because he draws his knees up close to his body and puts his forehead on them so no one can see his face. “You have to kiss a lot, like so much that neither of you can take it anymore, or have a bath beforehand, or maybe a massage. Just whatever means you’re not tense before it happens. Use your fingers for a long time, and do the things you like him doing to you, but to him. Oh, if you do the bath thing, you should definitely try rimming. It’s the best.”  
   
Tsukishima makes a distressed noise, muffled by his knees, and Hinata screws up his face. “It is?” he asks, doubtfully.  
   
“No, I swear.” Yamaguchi gets up on his knees and leans over Tsukishima’s back so he’s sure he has Hinata’s full attention. “I don’t think I have words to describe how it is for me, but Tsukki gets all pink and makes a lot of noise. One time he bit his fist!”  
   
“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima warns, lifting his head.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirps. He sits back again. “Anyway, yeah, you’ll do fine. You and Kageyama just get each other, you always have. And the other way is already good for you, right?”  
   
Hinata nods, wide-eyed. Good doesn’t even begin to explain it.  
   
“Just go slow and listen to each other,” Yamaguchi says. “Obviously, stop right away if he says stop. You know that _Kageyama_ of all people will tell you if you’re doing something wrong.”  
   
“You don’t need to say it like that,” Hinata grumbles, wrinkling his nose.  
   
Yamaguchi laughs.  
   
Just then, Kageyama and Yachi come into the gym. They’re both holding their hands up and admiring their nails. Yachi sits down at Hinata’s side and shows him her hands. “Look, Hinata! Kageyama-kun did my nails,” she says, and he makes approving noises. “They’ve never been so beautiful.”  
   
“Thank you,” Kageyama says solemnly.  
   
“Definitely beautiful,” Hinata says, but he’s staring up at Kageyama now, not looking at Yachi’s hands.  
   
Kageyama looks around the gym, where all the underclassmen are dutifully practicing spiking and blocking. “Why aren’t you practicing?”  
   
“Waiting for you.” Hinata beams and lets Kageyama pull him to his feet.  
   
A moment later when Hinata’s waiting at the net, Tsukishima comes up behind him and mumbles, “Lube. Use lots of it,” into his ear, but when Hinata spins around, he’s already walking away.  
   
“Got it!” Hinata says to no one and grins because he feels weirdly better now.  
   
*  
   
That Sunday, the two of them meet up on Hinata’s side of the mountain for lunch and, even though they don’t have a ball with them, they go to the park to practice formations after. Volleyball without a ball or team kind of blows, though, so that pretty quickly turns into making out behind a tree.  
   
Hinata loves kissing Kageyama, can’t stop pressing their mouths together or dragging Kageyama’s bottom lip between his teeth. Kageyama’s cheeks are red and he keeps making these hot little groaning noises in between sucking in quick gasps of air. Kageyama has one hand spread out huge on Hinata’s lower back, underneath his shirt, and the other threaded through his hair, tugging just hard enough that Hinata can feel it, but not hard enough to hurt.  
   
“So hot,” Hinata mumbles into Kageyama’s chest, not sure if he means Kageyama or how he feels like he’s about to burn up. He restlessly runs his hands back and forth across Kageyama’s skin, right in between where his shirt rides up and the waistband of his shorts. “So, so hot,” he repeats and, like the skies think he needs relief from the oppressive heat he’s feeling, it starts raining, suddenly and hard.  
   
Kageyama pulls back and they stare at each other, shocked as two cats who’ve had a bucket of cold water thrown on them, but honestly, the rain’s not doing much to put out Hinata’s fire. There’s water running down Kageyama’s face, clinging to his eyelashes and rolling into his stunned, open mouth, and his now-soaking shirt is clinging to him in at least seventeen good places, the only contestant and winner in Hinata’s own personal wet t-shirt contest.  
   
“Let’s go to my house,” Hinata says, almost needing to shout so he can he heard over the downpour. “My parents took Natsu to my grandparents’ yesterday and they won’t be back till late tonight.”

Kageyama looks confused. “Why didn’t you say that earlier?” he shouts back. Hinata shrugs and laces his fingers with Kageyama’s, tugging him through the park and breaking into a jog as they wind through the streets toward Hinata’s house.  
   
It’s a good question, though. And the real reason is that morning before they’d met up, even after the talk he’d had with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Hinata had still been kind of scared. Not of Kageyama, and maybe scared isn’t even the right word. It’s more like Hinata’s spent the better part of a week psyching himself up for a big match that he’s super, really, _completely_ excited about, but when the day comes finally, he spends the whole lead-up in the bathroom trying not to throw up. Only instead of a match, Hinata’s nervous about making Kageyama feel good.  
   
Now, though, with Kageyama squeezing his hand and them stopping to kiss in the rain six – no, seven – times before they finally make it back to Hinata’s house, drenched and shivering, Hinata’s not sure why he was so freaked out.

It’s just Kageyama. Volleyball freak, amazing, stupid, impressive, _hot_ Kageyama Tobio, and he’s standing in the entryway and looking at Hinata like he wants to eat him. Hinata swallows as he pulls off his soaking wet shoes and socks, and stares right back, a challenge.  
   
“You can use the bath if you want,” Hinata says, and he reaches out to run one finger along Kageyama’s jaw. “I want to try something after, okay?”  
   
Kageyama’s eyes widen and he nods.  
   
Hinata towels off his hair and changes into dry shirt and shorts as he waits for Kageyama, making sure he’s got everything in his room within easy reach. He shivers, from the cold maybe, but also from anticipation. The sounds of the water shutting off, of Kageyama messing around in the bathroom and shuffling down the hall only make his heart beat faster, and it’s so loud inside his own head that he doesn’t know how Kageyama doesn’t hear it when he comes into Hinata’s room.   
   
“I didn’t know where to put these,” Kageyama says, holding out his wet clothes, only it takes Hinata a second to realize what he’s saying because he’s only wearing a towel — Hinata’s towel —wrapped loosely around his hips.   
   
“Uhhhhhh,” Hinata says, intelligently. He slaps himself in the face to snap himself out of it, startling Kageyama, and grabs Kageyama’s clothes. “I’ll throw these in the dryer! Make yourself comfortable!”  
   
It’s like twenty steps to the dryer, but even in that amount of time, Hinata’s imagination runs wild, picturing Kageyama dropping the towel and spreading himself out against Hinata’s pillows, eyelashes lowered and a dark blush spreading across his cheeks. He nearly leaps back down the hall when he’s done, fueled by that image, but he should have known better. When he comes back, Kageyama’s exactly where he left him, still looking amazing and awkward in the middle of Hinata’s room. The only difference is instead of holding his wet clothes, he’s bunching up the towel to keep it in place.   
   
“What part of ‘make yourself comfortable’ was too complicated for you?” Hinata asks, fond.   
   
Kageyama screws up his face. “Shut up,” he mutters.   
   
“Make me,” Hinata says and takes two big steps forward. He tilts up his head and kisses Kageyama, sliding his tongue inside Kageyama’s mouth as soon as he opens it a little. Hinata runs both his hands down Kageyama’s sides. His skin is still warm from the bath, yet starting to cool off already, but that’s no problem; Hinata will warm him up again in a minute. He pulls off Kageyama’s towel, dropping it on the floor without breaking the kiss, and starts walking him backward towards the bed.   
   
Hinata presses one hand against Kageyama’s back, rubbing it up and down, trying to be soothing. The backs of Kageyama’s knees bump up against the bed and he sits down, hard; he seems a little surprised by that, or maybe he’s just surprised by Hinata, who nudges his knees apart so he can stand between them, tilting Kageyama’s chin up and rubbing his palm against his cheek. Hinata kind of likes this, the way he can loom above Kageyama from here, and wonders if this is how Kageyama feels all the time. He presses his thumb against Kageyama’s bottom lip, and Kageyama darts his tongue out to lick it, maybe instinctually. Hinata makes a little noise.  
   
“Is today okay?” Hinata asks, rubbing his thumb back and forth and shivering when Kageyama tries to catch it in between his lips and succeeds. “For what you wanted to do?”  
   
Kageyama sucks Hinata’s thumb in deeper and nods. Hinata’s eyelids flutter shut at the wave of feeling and he forces himself to focus; if he lets himself get distracted by Kageyama’s mouth, they’ll never get anywhere. He’s already hard inside his shorts, and a glance down confirms that Kageyama’s there, too, which dries up Hinata’s throat instantly. Stupid Kageyama. No one else ever makes him feel the way that he does.  
   
“Can you get up on the bed?” Hinata asks. “On your belly?”  
   
Kageyama opens his mouth and lets Hinata’s thumb slide out. “Belly?” he repeats, and snorts. “How old are you?”  
   
“Just get on the bed, Tobio.” It comes out rough and low; it sounds _so_ weird to Hinata’s ears. He doesn’t even know where that came from, but Kageyama’s eyes widen and he crawls up toward the headboard, pillowing his head on his arms. Hinata watches the whole time, swallowing hard as he admires the view.  
   
Hinata nods to himself. _Okay,_ he thinks. He can do this. He’s been second-guessing what Yamaguchi said for days, but Tsukishima hadn’t denied Yamaguchi’s claims, just protested when he thought Yamaguchi was giving too much away. Hinata knows that Tsukishima wouldn’t turn down a chance to complain about something he doesn’t like.

And the view – Hinata can’t deny how good _that_ is. 

“Hey,” Hinata says, kneeling up on the bed next to Kageyama. Kageyama looks up at him from where his head is resting on his arms, and Hinata leans down to press their mouths together again. It may sound a little weird, but sliding his tongue inside Kageyama’s mouth feels like he’s coming home. They fit together so well in so many ways, and he feels so lucky, thinking about his life the past few years, how much Kageyama has shaped and changed it, and how much he’s changed Kageyama, too. When Hinata pulls back, Kageyama’s eyelids flutter open again and he stares at Hinata with wide blue eyes, making Hinata’s heart flop over and back inside his chest. 

Yeah, he can totally do this. This is easy stuff. Whatever Kageyama wants, forever, that’s what Hinata wants, too.

He bends over and places a kiss on the back of Kageyama’s neck, letting his hands do whatever they itch to do. He runs his palms over Kageyama’s huge biceps, across the broad expanse of his shoulders, and starts moving his way down, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses all along the long length of Kageyama’s spine. When Hinata gets halfway down, his hands gripping Kageyama’s hips, Kageyama lets out a soft moan that sends an electric sting of feeling zipping down to Hinata’s toes. It’s such a small sound; it’s totally possible Kageyama doesn’t even know he made it, but it’s just… just _hot_. Everything about him is so hot it’s crazy.

“The sounds you make are so _gaaaah_ ,” Hinata says, placing a kiss at the base of Kageyama’s spine, just above his ass. 

“What does that even mean?” Kageyama asks, raising his head so he can look over his shoulder, but he makes another great moan when Hinata grabs his ass and squeezes. 

Hinata keeps wiggling back, restless, until he’s right in between Kageyama’s legs, hands still on him, squeezing a little more. “Your butt is perfect!” Hinata exclaims. “It’s like a sculpture.”

Kageyama, still twisted around, goes completely red. “Shut up,” he mutters, putting his head down again.

“No,” Hinata says, leaning over to bite where his hands just were and making Kageyama gasp. He spreads Kageyama apart and starts dragging his tongue closer and closer to the middle.

“What – what are you doing?” Kageyama asks, sounding shaky and out of breath.

“Is it okay?” Hinata’s real close now, his back curved like a question mark over Kageyama’s body. “My mouth here? I’ll stop if you want.”

Kageyama draws in a sharp breath. “It’s okay, if I can do it for you, too,” he says all in a rush. “Next time.”

Hinata laughs softly, the predictability of this pushing away the dizzying thought of Kageyama shoving him down into the mattress and working his tongue inside him, if only for a moment. “You won’t lose to me, huh?” Hinata says, resting his cheek against Kageyama’s, uh, cheek. 

“Never,” says Kageyama.

“Okay, then yes. Next time.” Hinata grins. “But now, I’m going ahead.” He raises his head and spreads Kageyama out again; Kageyama helps by moving his legs out as far as he can on the bed. Hinata drags his tongue up, a long wet lick that makes Kageyama gasp. The sound echoes in Hinata’s head as he decides, oh yeah, this is pretty great, and licks him again. It still seems a little weird, too, but for Kageyama, he can definitely do weird.

As Hinata starts licking faster, driving his tongue just a little deeper, Kageyama pushes back and away, over and over again, his moans constant background noise. If he’d been feeling any embarrassment before, Hinata can’t tell now, what with the way he’s humping the bed, and that’s when Hinata’s dick reminds him that there are other things they can do together, making Hinata grind against the mattress, too.

When Hinata finally raises his head and kneels up to grab the lube and a condom, so he has them nearby, he’s shaky and sweaty, and his body does a full-body jerk when Kageyama groans at the loss of Hinata’s mouth.

“Did you like – was that good?” Hinata asks, still staring down at Kageyama spread out wide below him.

“Stop asking stupid questions,” Kageyama growls, muffled by Hinata’s pillows. He rocks forward, once, the movement slow and deliberate, and Hinata’s brain completely shuts down seeing it from this angle. “Get the fuck on with it, Shouyou.”

Hinata nods and nods, then realizes Kageyama can’t see him with his head down. “Yes!” he yelps and strips off his own clothes as quickly as he can manage, tangling up his arms in his shirt for a split-second before he finally manages to pull it over his head. He grabs both of Kageyama’s hips and pulls them back. “Pull up a little,” he says, and Kageyama climbs up onto his hands and knees. Hinata swears colorfully when the movement makes his cock push up against Kageyama’s ass.

“Vulgar,” Kageyama teases, throwing back something Hinata’s thrown at him so many times. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

“I do a lot of things with my mouth,” Hinata reminds him, and Kageyama’s shoulders shake as he tries not to laugh for real. Hinata grins as he pours lube into his palm and gets his fingers slicked up. Kageyama’s already wet with spit when Hinata pushes a finger in him, and that realization combined with how warm and welcoming Kageyama feels – feels _inside_ makes impatience flutter in Hinata’s chest.

 _Go slow, go slow,_ he reminds himself, trying not to pass out when he adds a second finger and Kageyama squeezes around him. Hinata spreads his fingers out wide, changing direction and sliding them in and out, picking up the pace to match Kageyama’s ragged breaths. Kageyama’s so _hot_ and _tight_ and Hinata’s _dick_ is going to be where his fingers are soon, _oh god_. He pushes them in deeper, almost swallowing his tongue when Kageyama rocks back and fucks himself on them. Is this what it was like the first time Kageyama did this to him? He’s seen Kageyama lose control, though never when they’ve been together like this, and it makes his heart warm to think of Kageyama keeping himself in check for _him_.

“Tobio,” Hinata murmurs, his whole chest filled with so much feeling that he thinks he might burst. He takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “Do you think you’re ready?”

This time, Kageyama does laugh for real, a sharp, short burst of sound. “Can’t you tell?” he asks.

With Hinata’s fingers still twisting inside him, Kageyama reaches back to grab Hinata’s other hand. Kageyama guides him to his cock, so hard and thick and wet at the tip when Hinata brushes his thumb over it. Kageyama shudders, a rolling wave that ripples through his entire body, and Hinata answers with a shiver of his own. “Please,” he begs as Hinata strokes him, inside and out.

Hinata wants to give him everything.

It takes longer than he expects, since he needs about six extra hands to do everything he wants at the same time. Octo-Hinata could keep Kageyama trembling while some of the extra hands open the condom and roll it on, and probably with a few extra hands, the whole putting on a condom thing wouldn’t take so many tries, like, _come on, Shouyou, we practiced this_. As it is, he has to deal with his stupid nervous body and just a regular amount of hands. Eventually, he gets everything sorted out. 

Hinata bites his bottom lip and lines himself up, taking a deep breath as he resumes his _go slow, go slow, go slow_ mantra. Not that he has any real choice in the matter – Kageyama’s tensed up again, and Hinata’s dick is way bigger than his finger. He bends forward and reaches out, smoothing his palm all the way down Kageyama’s spine.

“Relax,” he murmurs, and hearing himself help out Kageyama makes him relax, too. Kageyama takes a deep breath, and Hinata can see some of the tension release from his body. “Let me make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Kageyama groans at that, some long, low back of the throat sound that Hinata will absolutely get him to make over and over again, and Hinata pushes in. He squeezes his eyes tight as Kageyama takes him, moving forward bit by bit until he’s completely inside. Then he has to stop for a moment. If Kageyama felt hot and tight around his fingers, it’s _nothing_ compared to this; he can’t even imagine what his middle school self would say if Hinata got to tell him this is where he’d be with his rival in just three years. Not only that, but also that it’s the only place he wants to be. 

“Move, dumbass,” Kageyama growls and Hinata laughs breathlessly.

“I’m getting there, idiot,” he says. Hinata grabs both of Kageyama’s hips, digs his fingers in, and moves.

It takes a moment to establish a rhythm, but the two of them have always worked well together, even when they haven’t understood each other. After a few thrusts, Hinata’s pushing forward, while Kageyama pushes back, and that’s normal, that’s natural, that feels right. Hinata folds himself over Kageyama’s back, glad that he’s always been flexible, and that’s when everything gets overwhelming and desperate, and about to come to an end too quickly.

“Ka – Kageyama,” Hinata pants, pumping faster. “Are you – are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama pants back. “Fuck. You’re doing good. So good.”

At that praise, Hinata jerks forward suddenly, deep, and Kageyama’s head snaps back as he lets out a long moan. Hinata’s eyes widen and he does it again, fumbling around at the same time to jerk Kageyama off. With that, it’s like a switch has turned on and Kageyama can’t keep quiet anymore. He babbles nonsense, which is so unlike him, but so good that Hinata vows that next time – next time! – he’s going to make Kageyama do it again. Hinata strokes Kageyama in time with the throb in his dick, as the feeling builds all through his body. He’s covered in sweat – they both are. Their knees are slipping on the sheets, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be ever, forever, and he knows somehow that’s always going to be true.

“I’m gonna come,” says Hinata urgently, with sudden inevitability. 

Kageyama shifts onto his elbow and covers Hinata’s hand that’s stroking him with his own. He squeezes Hinata’s hand tight, speeding up their rhythm. “Do it,” Kageyama orders.

The jerk part of Hinata wants to answer with _yes, boss, right away, sir_ , but most of him is too busy shaking and coming inside Kageyama, his hips moving so fast they’re probably a blur. Hinata’s making noise, but he’s sure none of it is coherent, and then he’s collapsing down onto Kageyama’s back, pushing them both flat against Hinata’s mattress just as he feels Kageyama come warm over both of their fists. It’s messy and sticky and sweaty and Hinata wouldn’t change a second of it, not even the gross part where Kageyama wipes his hand on Hinata’s pillowcase.

“Dummy.” Hinata slowly pulls out and away, making them both groan, and gets up to clean himself up. He’s suddenly as tired as he is after five sets of volleyball, and all his muscles are really pleased with him when he climbs back into bed to curl around Kageyama’s warm body. “’M gonna make you wash that,” mutters Hinata as he closes his eyes.

Kageyama laces their hands together and squeezes. “No, you aren’t,” he says.

He’s right.

*

The next time they have practice, Hinata bounces right up to Tsukishima, ignoring that he’s helping a first-year with his receiving form.

“Everything went super unbelievably great!” he declares joyfully. Tsukishima looks up and his face takes a journey from confusion to revelation to dawning horror as Hinata adds, “Thanks for all the sex advice!”

Tsukishima freezes for a moment. The first year freezes for a moment. Then they look at each other. “Go away now,” Tsukishima tells him.

The first year looks relieved. “Yes, Captain!” He runs off.

Tsukishima rests one hand on his hip and sighs. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you about the difference between public and private conversations?”

Hinata doesn’t get it. He’s really happy that he made Kageyama so happy! He wants to share his success with anyone willing to listen, and okay, maybe in Tsukishima’s case, not so willing to listen. “First years don’t count as people,” he says, and at least that almost makes Tsukishima smile.

“I’m… happy for you,” Tsukishima says through gritted teeth, like just saying the words is causing him physical pain. “Does that mean you can keep me and Yamaguchi out of it from now on?”

“What?” says Yamaguchi, jogging over as he hears his name. Tsukishima sighs, and he can’t even blame Hinata for that one. He didn’t say it and it’s not his fault that Yamaguchi has the ears of a bat.

Hinata grins and shoots Yamaguchi a double thumbs-up. “Everything went great with Kageyama! He was – was –” He feels his face going hot as he thinks about what he did with Kageyama again, and finding the right words is difficult. Okay, maybe Tsukishima’s stance isn’t that hard to understand after all. Hinata scratches the back of his head. “It was good,” he concludes. “So thanks!”

Yamaguchi smiles. “Any time,” he says. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Are they really?” Tsukishima asks. He jerks his head over to the sidelines. “So can we finally get back to practice and never talk about this again, or do I need to get Yachi and her clipboard over here?”

Yachi jogs over at _her_ name, and Tsukishima buries his face in his hands.

“I’m taking a vow of silence,” he mutters to himself.

“Good,” Hinata says, just as Yamaguchi says, “Your voice is too nice for that, Tsukki!”

“Hey, everyone!” says Yachi brightly. She consults her clipboard. “It’s not break time yet, is it?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head. “No, Hinata was thanking us for some relationship advice we gave him.” He laughs. “A lot of it was just stuff you told me about you and Shimizu-san when Tsukki and I first started dating, though.”

Hinata gasps. “Yachi,” he says, equal parts scandalized and delighted. “You never told me!”

Tsukishima lifts his head. “Wait, what did she do?”

“That was a short vow of silence,” Yamaguchi says, nudging him in the side. Tsukishima narrows his eyes, but his face softens when Yamaguchi makes a kissy face at him.

“I’m glad, Hinata!” Yachi says, ignoring them. “I bet Kageyama’s really happy you’re his boyfriend.”

Across the gym, Kageyama stops practicing and jogs over. “Did someone say my name?”

“Yeah, we were talking about how hot you are!” says Hinata. Yachi and Yamaguchi nod enthusiastically.

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima says, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m done with this. Laps around the school, all of you.”

Yachi clutches her clipboard to her chest. “But it’s so rainy!”

“Then you shouldn’t have all made me captain.” Tsukishima adjusts his sports goggles. “Everyone, we’re running!” he announces to the team, and the whole gym groans together. He lets out an evil laugh. It’s pretty scary.

“Race you!” Hinata declares to Kageyama, who already has his mouth halfway open. 

“I’m gonna drive your ass into the ground,” Kageyama growls.

Hinata takes off like a shot. “Been there, done that, got the t-shirt,” he calls over his shoulder, laughing when Kageyama yells, “What t-shirt?” and chases after him.


End file.
